


Iori Yagami's Uploads

by BARALAIKA



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Small Penis, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Collection of short fics. Iori films he and Kyo's sick fucks and posts them online for all to see. Especially Yuki. (Prompted.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Okay but Iori goes crazy possessive over Kyo and in a show of complete ownership over him he breeds the hell out of Kyo. Face down, ass up, pinned by the shoulders, bite marks claw marks, yanks Kyo's hair, slaps his ass, humiliates him. And to Kyo's horror he realizes he LIKES being degraded. Which of course Iori is going to take advantage of. Whether this is public or filmed and put on the internet is up to you~

Kyo is such a sick little fuck to get off on such horrible treatment. To have Iori marking him like that… there’s something about it that  _really_ makes him feel like a dumb slut, like a receptacle for cock and nothing more. All he exists for is Iori’s monster of a cock, to guzzle his cum in all of his holes and wish that he could give him a child.  
  
When Iori pulled out to admire his handiwork, Kyo’s asshole was an inflamed ring of pink flesh turned vulgar red, swollen and twitching and begging to be filled again.  
  
“You like this, don’t you? Kusanagi cunt.”  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
Iori’s wide, heavy hand came down on Kyo’s ass, a single strike enough to leave a vicious handprint on his muscular cheek.  
  
“That’s all your godforsaken family are good for,”  _SMACK!_ “Wet holes,”  _SMACK!_ “And birthing bastards,”  _SMACK!  
_  
“Nnngh! Nnn…ghh.. _aaah!_ ” Kyo moan-wailed, mindless. His upturned, exposed ass burned crimson and it was clear that it was going to be bruised to hell and back; already, the corners were staining an ugly purple where Iori’s rings bit deeper into his flesh.  
  
“I thought so,” Iori snarled as he mounted his bitch again with a sickening  _squelch_ and a shudder from Kyo. There were eyes on them. So many eyes. Kyo was barely aware of them any more, so blissed out that his tongue flopped from his slack jaw and his sad little finger of a cock jumped and wiggled between his long, strong thighs. With each thrust, Iori’s heavy balls smacked Kyo’s around like they were nothing. How appropriate.  
  
What was wrong with him? God, what was wrong with him?  
  
“They’re all going to see, you know. They’re recording us.”  
  
Mobile phones were trained on them, documenting their twisted little coupling from every angle. Kyo didn’t care any more. He was too happy to care. This was where he belonged. ❤︎


	2. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki discovers where her beloved boyfriend has been.

_“I’m Kyo Kusanagi, whore-heir of the Kusanagi clan.”_  
  
Yuki couldn’t believe what she was watching. Her handsome, proud, cocksure boyfriend, bruised and bloody, smiling beneath a dingy bulb in a squat house. His white t-shirt was covered in bodily fluids and smears of filth, ripped open to show off the rings of teeth marks, scored lines of claws and how his chest rose and fell with arousal.  
  
 _“I honour and serve Iori Yagami; I’m too stupid to be anything other than his bitch.”_  
  
Her hands shook as she watched  _him_  walk into the shot. It was focused on Kyo, who sat on a dirty mattress, but she knew Iori’s walk a mile off. His jeans strained across his thick thighs and his meaty cock sat plastered to his hip, far too big. All she could see of him was from the navel down, until a wide, possessive hand came down to rest on Kyo’s head. The rings were unmistakable. The way that skin stretched over bone and tendon were too distinctive to miss.  
  
A sob rolled from her lips, heavy and agonising, as Kyo looked up with what could only be described as pure adoration. The hatred was gone, boiled away until only the kind of dependency that a blood feud could establish was left; it was clear that animal lust was the last ingredient. Kyo reached up to unbuckle Iori’s belt and pulled his cock out, sure to marvel at it for the camera.  
  
Just as he leaned in to kiss the dripping head, Yuki shut the video off.  
  
 _How could he…?_  
  
Twenty different people had sent her the video. Thousands more had watched it. How many of those strangers had touched themselves, watching her boyfriend suck another man’s cock? How many groaned as he degraded himself willingly, spoke down on himself, desperately jerked his little dick as he choked on Iori’s? How many of her friends laughed at it? How many had been wet?  
  
She caught herself sniffling and looked down– there were tears all over her university work. All she could do was tear the paper off of the pad and set it aside, then start over again. Why couldn’t she do that with her life?


	3. Kyo Kusanagi's Tiny Dick: A Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori makes a show of sucking Kyo's tiny cock for all to see.

Iori makes a big show of sucking Kyo’s cock, what little there is to see of it.  
  
They’ve shaved Kyo’s pubic hair down in an attempt to make it look larger, but it doesn’t really work. Despite the beautiful musculature of his abdomen and his taut, powerful thighs, Iori sits in front of a wreck. The shot is close, from about Kyo’s navel down, and makes sure that the viewer can see his groin in sickening detail.  
  
His balls look deflated, the sac far too large for such small contents and Iori’s long, strong fingers turn it over and play with it as if it were a burst balloon. The look of pure mockery on his face is clear, but it doesn’t seem to put Kyo off in the slightest. He grunts and a clear twitch makes his little cock jump.  
  
Iori scoffs. Kyo twitches again.  
  
He sweeps his hair aside as not to sully it and bows his head down to grip Kyo’s prick… or try to. All he needs is a thumb and his forefinger and it’s already nearly completely consumed. Iori lays what looks like just a mess of foreskin against his beautiful lips and lets the obscenity of the sight linger, so very aware of what he’s doing.  
  
 _Did you do this for him, Yuki? Pretend you weren’t disappointed, then kiss his ego better?_  
  
He wonders if Kyo’s thinking the same thing, but the shock of Iori actually agreeing to putting anything of his remotely near his mouth was a gift horse he certainly wasn’t going to look in the mouth. Iori’s tongue crept around the stump of a cock and its abundance of foreskin and he jacked it with the hot, smily muscle to try and coax it up a bit. They both knew it was folly, but it let him pull it into his mouth more easily and seal his lips around the throbbing little dicklet, then pull his head back. Iori stretched Kyo’s foreskin taut and made a show of flaunting how much longer it was than the actual contents; easily three times the foreskin than cock, pushing four! He let it go and it snapped back to its wrinkles, the puckered, rumpled lips of its entrance white with discharge that Iori rolled around his mouth and swallowed.  
  
All the while, he smirked and sneered. A perpetual expression of amusement married with disdain hung on his handsome features, though those watching were unable to see how his hefty prick swelled in his own jeans. It was as he rolled back Kyo’ foreskin to display the filth inside it that Iori came to realise how much he adored this pathetic little thing– he scraped it clean with his teeth and chewed on stale dick cheese that stunk of old piss and cum, before finally exposing the head to the air by pressing the buildup of skin deep against his body.  
  
Tenderly, he kissed the round, dribbly head of Kyo’s micropenis. For a moment, he looked like a real lover. Kyo shuddered and found himself reaching down towards the back of Iori’s head to cradle it, but thought better of it; he was left hanging in the air, fingers juddering as a deft tongue swirled around his ridge and came away filthy, then dug back in again to be followed by lips.  
  
Iori took all of him in his mouth and began to suck,  _properly_ , slurping and bobbing his head all of the few inches he needed. It felt more as if he were chewing skin, sucking on folds and drooling all over Kyo’s sorry excuse of nuts. Such a beautiful man giving such a depressing little thing the time of day was almost embarrassing in itself, but it was captivating– flashes of Iori’s tongue caught the eye and the wrinkle of his brow as he concentrated, the flare of his nostril when he huffed close-cropped pubes, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed beneath his choker… he was enjoying himself almost as much as Kyo was.  
  
“Yagami! I’m–!”  
  
Iori snapped off of the pinkie dick and lapped the head until Kyo came; weak spurts of thin spooge oozed onto his lips and glossed them further. Mostly seminal fluid, barely any semen itself. Even his spunk was underwhelming!  
  
Nevertheless, Iori swallowed it and laughed as if he’d been holding it in the whole time and lazily jacked Kyo’s sensitive prick to try and get some more out… but it was no use. He just wailed from the overstimulation of it.  
  
  
The only thing worse than the videos themselves was how obsessively Yuki was watching them.


	4. Watching

I wonder how Kyo feels getting to watch Iori fucked by other men.  
  
Does he whimper and writhe, wishing he could be the one to fill his ass, to make his face soften and elicit such beautiful moans? If he could be the one to drain the tension from Iori’s brow and make his jaw drop… he wouldn’t want to ever be fucked again. He’d spend all his time worshipping Iori’s prostate with the head of his manly, meaty cock…  
  
Ah, but that was where he failed. Kyo’s sorry little clit of a cock twitches in its foreskin as he spectates; Iori held down, shoulders pressed into the ground and fucked like an animal.  _Just like how he fucks me_ , he thinks.  
  
Does he get to suck Iori’s softened asshole? Maybe they let him crawl over and soothe him, tend to his swollen hole and rub his thighs. Kiss his taint? His balls? Not his cock. No, Iori comes from his ass, his cock an afterthought. Kyo doesn’t understand it, but it’s not his place.  
  
Or maybe he doesn’t get to touch– not Iori and not himself. He’s forced to watch his beautiful master be pleasured by better men than he, hard and wanting but not able to have.  
  
If he’s exceptionally lucky, Iori will beckon him over while getting fucked and suck whatever Kyo puts in his mouth. They kiss for ages, Kyo desperate to simply touch him and control him even in a small way, until he grows bold enough to feed Iori his cock or sit on his face. No matter what it is, he’ll be paying for it later so why worry?  
  
When those greedy men decide they want Kyo as well, Iori snarls and fends them off. Some part of him wells with pride, knowing that he is so possessively coveted… and just makes him hopelessly adore Yagami all the more. ❤︎


End file.
